


Fate of Friends

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Murder, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux never had a lot of friends growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of Friends

It was officially classified as an accident. They were always classified as accidents. The Academy seemed to be having them a lot lately, each one ending with the death of a cadet.

Brendol Hux pursed his lips and made a soft sad noise as he watched medical lift up bloody and covered body, carrying it away to stop the crowd from staring for too long. He clapped his hands to get the other cadets’ attention, flashing them a sad smile. “I know that it’s always sad when something like this happens. But now you all know not to overcharge a blaster battery pack, right? Return to your studies.”

He watched as the crowd dispersed, still smiling as he turned to his son who stayed by him. “You got messy with this one,” he murmured.

“Erick was always careful,” the boy replied.

“Are you making excuses?”

“No, sir.”

Brendol nodded, sniffing as he handed the boy a slip of paper. “Your next target.”

The boy looked down at the name and hid his despair. “Jera…”

“He seems to be under the impression that you two are friends. I will not allow anyone of low breeding to think such a thing. Get rid of him.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

“Being close doesn’t make a soldier weak. It’s only when they disobey orders because of their friends that it becomes an issue. Orders come first,” Phasma said.

“Friendship is the first sign for the potential of disobeying orders,” General Hux countered. “If I see your soldiers acting in such a way again there will be consequences.”

Phasma frowned, glad that her helmet hid the expression from the other. “You can’t go through life without someone to call a friend.”

“I did,” Hux countered.

Phasma stopped herself from pointing out that this was why her soldiers needed friends.


End file.
